


Rivalry leads to Hate Sex, Hate Sex leads to...

by a_pondicus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pondicus/pseuds/a_pondicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for dragon age kink meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8832.html?thread=33963392#t33963392</p><p>Basically, Hawke and Aveline get into a fight for the last time, and Hawke takes matters into his own hands. Literally.</p><p>If you're reading this, OP, I am SO sorry it took so long to fill this. I kind of got stuck, and then I forgot.</p><p>Anyway, here's some smexy Rivalmancey MHawke/Aveline smut for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry leads to Hate Sex, Hate Sex leads to...

Warnings:  Light *magical* restraint, light *magical* electroplay, hate sex, language, dubious consent

 

It seemed like every time Hawke came into Aveline’s office, they ended up in a row.  Usually, he backed off a bit, not wanting things to come to blows, but today…. Today was different. As he stood there, listening to her yell, something changed in him. He stared into those green eyes that sparked with energy and fury, and he wanted something to happen.

 

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Aveline’s fist connected with his face. He staggered back in shock- not so much at the strike as the fact that it made him immediately rock hard.  He met her eyes with a slow smile, and caught her second punch as he licked the blood from his lips. Using that hand, he grabbed her wrist, twisted it behind her back, and slammed her forcefully onto the desk.  The air rushed out of her lungs in a whoosh, and she huffed angrily, “Hawke,” as a warning.

 

“Aveline,” he replied in a tone that implied he was finished dicking around. She struggled to get out of his hold, attempting to trip him by wrapping her ankle behind his and tugging, but Hawke was having none of it.  He kicked her feet to either side, settling his hips between hers. “Fight this, bicker that,” he drawled, leaning down until his lips brushed her ear, his dark scraggly beard just barely tickling her neck.  Even through all the armour, he felt her shiver beneath him.  She tried to struggle free, “I’m tired of it.  I think I know exactly what you need.”  

 

“Hawke, what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Aveline thundered, but before she could manage another thought, her arms were pinned in front of her face on the desk by some unseen force- no matter how much she struggled, they would not budge.  

 

“Magic,” she spat, hissing when she found herself devoid of her armour as well, clothed in her off-duty attire- actually the same attire that she first met Hawke in. Aveline jumped when Hawke’s broad hand began caressing her the cleft of her arse, gasping when he slapped her cheek lightly.

 

“Don’t be so hasty to condemn magic, Aveline,” Hawke murmured silkily, sending a few small jolts of electricity to his fingertips, stroking her slit through her leggings, the enticing shape clearly visible through the tight fabric.  Her hips bucked involuntarily as his electrified finger grazed her clit. She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to grind against his hand, but the evidence of her arousal became more and more evident as he continued rubbing that little nub.  “It can do amazing things,” he practically purred, his aching cock throbbing at the sight of her dampness.  “Don’t you think?”  

 

She growled filthy curses in response.

 

“Oh, don’t be that way,” Hawke sighed dramatically, his voice never losing that seductive edge.  “It’s impossible to hide this reaction,” he said as he drew two fingers up and down her quite damp slit through her leggings.  “And you don’t want me to stop, or you would have said so, isn’t that right, my little guard captain?”

 

“So help me, Hawke,” Aveline threatened, but they were empty words. They both knew she lost this one. With a triumphant grin, Hawke returned to his ministrations, teasing her ever dampening cunt with his electrified fingers.  
  
“I learned this trick from Anders,” he explained in an almost bored tone, pressing his thumb hard into Aveline’s clit, slapping her arse again when she rocked into him.  “He’s very clever.”

 

“Hawke,” fell from Aveline’s lips again, but this time it was a moan. Needing no further prompting, he ripped a hole from front to back in Aveline’s leggings, providing the perfect access to everything he desired.  Luscious, pink, swollen, and dripping. Hawke could honestly say he began to salivate.  Even with the pain his rock-hard arousal was bringing him, he took his time unfastening his breeches, slipping into his smallclothes, and exposing his prick to the open air.  He hissed softly, and just as Aveline began to shift in impatience beneath him, he slid his member between her pussy lips and rutted slowly, gently, agonizingly, grazing her clit with the head of his cock with every thrust.  Aveline keened softly below him, and he could tell she bit her lip from the way the sound cut off abruptly.  
  
“Would you like me to fuck you now, Guard Captain?” Hawke continued slowly rocking his hips into her, ignoring the itch in the back of his mind that said to just thrust up and in and go to town. “I’ve done so much for you, already. You know all you have to do is ask.”  
  
“Damn it, Hawke, don’t take this from me. Do not make me beg,” Aveline said over her shoulder, her eyes almost misty as they locked with his.  
  
“Very well,” he conceded, and without further ado slid into her in one fluid thrust. They both groaned as he buried himself to the hilt. As a man of good sport, he in fact did not make her beg, and set a brutal pace from the beginning. He thrust into her brutally, his fingers bruising her hips with their unyielding grip. “Say my name, Aveline,” Hawke growled, “I want the whole bloody barracks to know who fucked you senseless.”

 

“Hawke,” Aveline says almost breathlessly, attempting to put a reprimanding tone on the single syllable.  
  
“Not loud enough, Guard Captain,” Hawke spat, and grabbed her by the root of her hair.  He tightened his fist at the base of her skull, and Aveline let out a low howl. “Say my blighted name!” He increased his pace, tilted his hips up slightly, and reached around with his other hand, placing his index and middle fingers squarely on her button, sending little jolts of oscillating fire, ice, and electricity straight onto the little nub. Aveline nearly screamed in pleasure at the unexpected addition.

 

“Hawke!” She choked out, swearing some more before shouting his name repeatedly, each shout louder than its predecessor. Hawke ground his magic-laden fingers into her, and she came with a wordless howl, clenching and quivering around his cock. He thrust a few final more times before quickly sliding out of her, pulling her around by the hair and forcing her to her knees. She quickly caught on and wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking and pumping him with a fury, their eyes locked in a wordless battle as he drew nearer to the edge. Finally, his hips stuttered, and orgasm swept over him. He spilled into her mouth with a low, raspy groan, and she swallowed it all before falling back on her arse in exhaustion, her legs splayed.  She scooted slightly so her back was braced against the wall, and slumped. She was still panting, silent, as Hawke blithely stepped over her. Her eyes tiredly followed his form to the door, where he paused to look at her with a cheery expression and a wave, saying, “Let me know next time you need to let that anger out,” before going on his merry way.

  
Maker save her, that man would be the death of her.  She still wasn’t sure if she didn’t want to kill him.  Aveline would never hear the end of how the Champion bent her over her own desk.


End file.
